


Just Two Weirdos Who Fell In Love

by isacabral



Series: in another life you must have been mine [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends AU, Secret Relationship, we all love that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Jealousy is a green-eyed monster and Beca's not sure how to handle it.





	Just Two Weirdos Who Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Yes," my beta sighs tiredly, not having finished fixing up this story. "You can post it."
> 
> You have been warned.

When Beca and Chloe first hooked up after a party at the Treblemakers house and Beca ended up freaking out about it, Chloe suggested that they kept their little thing a secret, at least for now, to take things slow and see where they’d go without all the pressure.

 

At first, Beca didn’t think it’d be so hard. Sure, they lived at a house with eight, very nosy girls — with the added bonus of a puppy of a freshman — but between classes, rehearsals and internships, well. It’s not like they were around 24/7 and Beca and Chloe could keep a secret.

 

Right?

 

//

 

Over spring break, Beca’s dad ended up being admitted to the hospital with kidney stones and the Bellas, being the supportive group of girls they were, all rushed to the hospital with Beca to wait out on Dr. Mitchell and keep Sheila some company, now that her and Beca were in good terms.

 

“You girls didn’t have to come,” Sheila said with a teary smile as the Bellas piled up on the waiting room.

 

“I know,” Beca tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. “But we wanted to.”

 

“Nobody should wait around a hospital alone,” Chloe agreed. “Plus, Beca was driving everyone insane at the house with her jittery nerves. Someone needed to at least drive her over and keep her from love-tapping someone on the way.”

 

And if they left the girls unsupervised for too long, something was bound to happen, like Fat Amy stealing Lilly’s flamethrower and setting the couch on fire again or Stacie trying to convince Emily to go down to the basement alone.

 

But Beca is glad Chloe was gracious enough not to mention that.

 

“Oh, darling,” Sheila said fondly. “It's gonna be fine. There's nothing to worry about, we just have to do some waiting around.”

 

“Yeah. Whatever,” Beca rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. “I'm gonna go grab some coffee, you want some?”

 

“No, thank you,” Sheila denied.

 

“I want—”

 

“Lemongrass tea, no sugar. I know,” Beca interrupted Chloe, receiving an adoring smile in return that just made her blush deeper.

 

“Thank you,” the redhead smiled and Beca couldn't help but smile back.

 

“I'm taking Jessley with me. Keep an eye on the others?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Be right back.”

 

//

 

Chloe was sitting next to Sheila when Stacie came back from the bathroom, sitting on her other side with a shit eating grin.

 

"Chloe? You’re gonna be very proud of me. I just got us dates with two unbelievably cute nurses!” the tall brunette said, clapping her hands in excitement.

 

"Oh my!” Chloe’s eyes widened comically.

 

"They're male nurses,” Stacie kept going, mistaking Chloe’s tone for excitement and not sheer panic. “And they want to take us out Saturday night! What do you say?”

 

"Uhhh,” the redhead looked over at the hallway where Beca had just disappeared to. “I don't think so, Stace.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?!” Stacie frowned. “You—you're the one who's been telling me to get over Aubrey and move on. I'm moving on and you're moving on with me!” she pleaded. “Come on, give me one good reason why you don't wanna go.”

 

Chloe panicked, looking from Stacie to Emily — who was sitting nearby, tapping away on her phone and listening to something with only one earphone on — trying to come up with a believable excuse.

 

“Uh, why don't _you_ give me something that would be a good reason and then I'll tell you if it's true?”

 

“What?” Stacie looked at her, confused.

 

“Aha! Harder than it sounds, isn't it?” Chloe said triumphantly.

 

When the doctor came out and said visiting hours were starting, Sheila asked who wanted to join her and Chloe gladly took her up on her offer.

 

But Stacie wasn’t letting it go.

 

“Okay,” Stacie deadpanned, brushing her off. “I’ll go with you and I also told them that if we're still here when they get off that we'll go down to the cafeteria and have some jell-o with them.”

 

Chloe groaned. How was she going to get out of this?

 

//

 

Beca, Jessica and Ashley came back with everyone’s drinks and Beca frowned when she didn’t immediately spotted Chloe.

 

“Hey Legacy, where’s Chloe?” she asked as she handed Emily her vanilla latte.

 

“Oh, a couple of nurses asked her and Stacie out. Maybe they're with them,” the tall freshman said absentmindedly, still focused on her phone.

 

“Really?” Beca’s frown deepened. “Nurses?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So they're going on dates? When?” Beca kept enquiring, resisting the urge to grab Emily’s phone and smash it against the wall.

 

“I think Saturday—” the girl suddenly gasped and looked up from her phone excitedly. “Oh, oh my stars! Oh my stars! I did it! I passed Physics! I need to go find Stacie!”

 

And Beca needed to go find Chloe.

 

//

 

“Oh hey! There you are!” Chloe looked up from her phone to see Beca making her way towards her, the tea she had ordered in hand.

 

“Hey,” she greeted back, grabbing her tea, a little unease about the impending blind, double date with Stacie and the nurses. It just felt... So wrong. “Uh, listen there's something I think you should know.”

 

“Oh, is this about you dating the nurse?” Beca said, trying to sound nonchalant but Chloe could see right through her façade. “Yeah, Emily said something about it,” she said, probably noticing Chloe’s startled look, and shrugged. “And, you know what, Chlo? I’m... fine.”

 

“You are?” the redhead frowned.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you and I we're just, y'know, we're nothing, right? We're goofing around,” Beca shrugged again and Chloe narrowed her eyes at her in anger.

 

“Really, nothing?” Chloe shot back, her anger making her cheeks flush the color of her hair. “I was actually about to tell you that I was going to get out of it, but hey!” her voice got shrill. “If we're just goofing around then maybe I  _will_ go out with him!”

 

“Fine!” Beca barked out bitterly, turning around and marching back from where she had come from.

 

“Fine!” Chloe yelled in return, doing the same.

 

This was not how she had planned for this conversation to go.

 

//

 

After stopping by her dad’s room to check up on him and Sheila, Beca went back to the waiting room, where she saw Chloe talking to some tall, broad shouldered dude at the nurse’s station.

 

“Who the hell is that?” she asked grumpily, taking a seat next to Stacie and Emily, who were discussing the other girl’s achievement on her class.

 

Stacie followed the line of Beca’s glare and smirked as she saw Chloe.

 

“Oh, that’s Chicago,” Stacie’s smirk grew as Beca’s frown deepened. “The nurse I set Chloe up with.”

 

“Why, why,  _why_ would you do that, dude?” Beca directed her angry glare at the tall brunette. “It’s not as if Chloe can’t find dates for herself.”

 

“Well, she can,” Stacie conceded. “But she’s also too hung up on _you_ to take matters into her own hands.”

 

Beca choked on her last sip of coffee at that, turning red and sputtering to now a laughing Stacie.

 

“Wha—” she wheezed out. “What did you just say?”

 

“She said Chloe was too hung up on you to get dates for herself,” Emily supplied in what she probably thought was a helpful tone.

 

Beca took a few, deep breaths before saying, fretfully. “I heard that, Legacy,” she glared at the girl, who frowned like a child who had just been scolded. “I _meant_ , what the hell do you mean about that, Stacie?”

 

“Oh, come on now, cap, you can’t be that dense! Red has been all over you for years!”

 

Beca _had_ noticed, of course, and that’s why she had acted on it; she was just too emotionally stunned to own up to her actions. She got up brusquely, turning all the girls eyes to herself — they were all pretending like they weren’t listening in her conversation anyway.

 

“All of you,” she turned her most fearsome, scolding face at them. “Shut it, okay?”

 

She stomped out of there, needing a moment to catch herself before she ended up saying something she’d regret.

 

//

 

“So, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?” Chicago said, looking down at Chloe with a smile.

 

It was a nice smile. And he was very sweet. But the redhead couldn’t shake off the tight knot on her stomach, no matter how much she forced herself.

 

“Great!” she smiled, but didn’t really mean it.

 

He nodded and left, leaving Chloe behind in the hallway.

 

“So, are you really gonna go out with that nurse dude?”

 

Chloe jumped, startled at the voice behind her, turning around to see Beca looking as priggish as her stomach felt.

 

“Yeah, well,” the redhead said, biting her bottom lip in a nervous habit, sitting on an abandoned stretcher. “You and I are just goofing around so I thought, why not goof around with him?”

 

Beca fidgeted for a while before joining Chloe on the stretcher.

 

“Y'know, I don't know if you've ever looked up the term ‘goofing around’ in the dictionary,” she started and, this time, Chloe had to bite her bottom lip to keep an amused smile from coming out. Beca was so unaware of her charm most of the time. “Well,  _I_ have. And the technical definition is,” the brunette cleared her throat, blushing a little and the smile Chloe was trying to keep it in made its appearance. “Two friends who care a lot about each other and have... _amazing_ sex and just wanna spend more time together,” she shrugged before rushing out to complete. “Alone. Not seeing other people.”

 

“Yeah?” now Chloe was sporting a full blown smile and she reached over to grab Beca’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

 

“Yeah,” Beca smiled softly back at her. “But if you have this new, fangled dictionary that gets you mad at me, then we have to, y'know, get you my original dictionary,” she cringed, her cheeks still as red as Chloe’s hair. “I am _so_ bad at this.”

 

“I think you're better than you think you are,” Chloe said with a fond smile, leaning in to plant a quick peck on the brunette’s lips.

 

“Really? Okay, so…”

 

“Know when to stop!” Chloe giggled, interrupting her.

 

“Y'know, I sensed that I _should_ stop.” Beca smiled herself, looking a bit shy. “So we're okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded, leaning in to kiss Beca more fully now. “All right, I'm gonna go tell Chicago that it's not gonna happen. See you later?”

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go check on my dad and then on the girls,” Beca agreed, hopping down from the stretcher and then helping Chloe. “Should we get them some food? We’ve been here a while.”

 

“We probably should, they’ll get grumpy soon. Pizza?” the redhead smiled excitedly, making Beca smirk.

 

“Sure thing, Chlo. Mushroom, no green peppers?”

 

“You know it!” Chloe winked at her, tapping the brunette’s butt before sauntering away.

 

The knots on her stomach had dissolved now and she was _starving_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
